The Musician and the Artist
by jewelboy999
Summary: Roxas is trying to write a song but lacks the inspiration. Where will he find his muse?


**Author's Edit: This is my first story on this website. So please, enjoy it and tell me what you all think of it. Thanks :)**

The Musician and the Artist

I held the thick wooden neck in my left hand and a small red pick in my right. A blue and black, checkered strap was slung over my left shoulder and went down my back. The ends connected with a bulky, wooden object. The acoustic guitar felt so nice in my hand. It always has.

As I sat there, on top of a hill with my feet dangling over the edge of the cliff, I watched the sun set. I kept trying to write a song, but seemed to lack the muse. As I sat there, I strummed a few random chords that didn't go together. All of a sudden, I hear my name coming from her beautiful voice.

"Roxas!" she shouts. I look down the edge of the cliff, and see a girl waving at me. Her light blonde hair was tied into a pony tail. Her big, blue eyes gave me chills every time I looked into them. She wore a beautiful, white dress that went only to her knees and a pair of light blue sandals. In her right hand she held a notebook and pencil. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Hey, Namine." I said as I waved back. She circled around the base of the hill and hiked up its slope and over to me.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked as she sat down next to me. She set her notebook and pencil down on her lap with the pages face down.

"I'm trying to write a song. Sora, Riku, and Hayner said that we each need to write a song by next practice. I'm having some trouble though. I don't seem to have any inspiration, so I thought watching the sunset would help. It usually does." I explained as I strummed the guitar slowly.

Sora, Riku, Hayner, and I started our own band about four months ago. Sora is our rhythm guitarist and vocalist, Riku is on bass, Hayner plays the drums, and that leaves me with the lead guitar. At first, we covered some songs, but now we feel ready to start writing music. The only problem is, is that I don't know what to write.

"Oh, is that so," stated Namine. She put her arms behind her and leaned back on them. "I'm having some trouble too. I have to draw a picture to present to my Art class next week, but don't know what to draw."

Namine has always loved to draw. For as long as I long as I have known her, I have never seen her without her notebook and pencil. She isn't bad either. In fact, I have yet to see someone who is better than her at drawing.

"Oh, that is too bad." I said. I looked down at the guitar trying to figure out a way to help her, but nothing comes to mind. I pluck a few strings. Then I start to play "When You Say Nothing At All" by Ronan Keating. It is one of my favorite songs. I close my eyes and let myself connect with the music.

Each note sends a new feeling into me. It almost feels as if I am playing my heart right now. When I finally finish, I take a deep breathe. I look up and open my eyes. When I open them, I see Namine drawing. It seems that she found her inspiration. Maybe I did help her, like I wanted. That makes me feel good. Now, I just need to find my inspiration.

I look at her again, but this time I don't take my eyes off her. Her blue eyes sparkle with inspiration. The sun is hitting her just right that it makes it look like she has wings. This makes her look like an angel. Though, she has always looked like an angel to me.

"I love her so much." I think to myself and smile. My hands start to move by themselves, as they starts to play a soft song. I keep playing with it. I close my eyes again and look down. In my head, lyrics run through my head, but I'm too scared to say them aloud, at least in front of her that is.

I strum the last chord and let it ring out until it fades. I smile with satisfaction, knowing that I just wrote a song.

"That was beautiful." Namine said. I look up at her, to see her smiling at me. "I really loved it." I smiled.

"Thanks." I said, slightly blushing. Namine stood up and brushed off the back of her dress.

"I should probably get going." she said. "I can't wait to hear that song again with the full band next time."

"Yeah." I said, still smiling. Namine waved good-bye and started to walk down the hill. I waved back and watched her walk along the beach and into the town.

I smiled, and looked down, pleased with myself. I saw something out of the corner of my eyes. It was Namine's notebook, still open, but face down. I picked it up and turned it over. I could believe what I saw. It was me.

It was really good. There was me playing my guitar on the edge of this cliff. My face was down with my eyes closed. The sun rays reflected of the ocean. The grass was moving with the wind. She even had gotten the scar underneath my eye from that skateboarding accident last summer.

"Wow." I thought. I quickly put my guitar into its case, closed the notebook, picked up my guitar, and ran down the hill and into town towards Namine's house.

**Author's Edit: This is my first story on this website. Tell me what you think. It came out alright, but I believe I could do better. Please leave any comments below and also check out the alternate ending. Thanks :)**

**ALTERNATE ENDING**

Ten minutes later, I was at the door of Namine's home. I rang the doorbell and the angel I had seem no more than twenty minutes ago, had answered the door.

"Roxas. What are you doing here?" she asked me with surprise.

"You forgot something." I said and held out her notebook. She grabbed it and then jumped at me with a big hug.

"Thank you so much, Roxas. I don't know what I would have done without this." she said as she let me go.

"It is no problem." I said, smiling. "By the way, I really like your drawing." Then Namine's face turned red.

"You saw that?" she questioned. She looked down at her feet.

"Yeah. You are really talented. Plus, I like being your inspiration." I said. "You were mine, by the way." Namine's head snapped up with excitement.

"Really?" she asked as she brought her hand up to her face.

"Yeah," I said quietly and began to blush. We were both quiet for a moment.

I looked up at her. She was still as beautiful as she was on the hill. I smiled, and then my body started to move on its own again. I slowly leaned in and kissed Namine.

I was in shock at first, to what I had just done. But then I noticed that Namine was kissing me back. I didn't fight it and kissed her again.

I had finally found my inspiration, and she was right in front of me the entire time.


End file.
